gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 205
Part A Introduction Yamazaki has a mental breakdown cause of Anpans. Plot In the first half of this episode we see Yamazaki engaged in a stakeout, and while he doesn’t like it the gods of stakeouts dictate that he only eat Anpan and milk as an offering on a stakeout. On this stakeout he’ll watch over a woman who’s brother has recently pissed off the Joui terrorists he worked with by running off with their money, so there’s the hope that he may go to his sister for help. Yamazaki finds the idea that such a kindhearted woman could have a brother like that but Hijikata brings up how unalike Sougo and his sister were. And so Yamazaki begins his report, after the first week he’s already sick of Anpan and with renewed determination to protect her he takes a bite of Anpan. On the eighth day he can hear the storekeepers saying “it’s the Anpan guy again, no kidding,” by the fifteenth day he realises he hasn’t said a word since then and when he eats another Anpan he throws it back up. Of course there haven’t been any developments either. On the twentieth day he decides to scream out only for his neighbour to yell at him to shut up, and as he wishes for a development in the stakeout he sparks his Anpan at the wall. This pattern continues with the sky, the shopkeepers, and eventually Hijikata, who beats the crap out of him for it. By the thirtieth day however, he’s already lost his mind to the Anpan. As he’s about to give up he finds a bowl left by the woman who he’s been watching over, who’s worried about him only eating Anpan, and so he decides to give in. Three days after this though he wakes up in the hospital with Hijikata by his side, who explains that the food had been drugged and that while he was out the sister and brother ran away together, revealing that they were actually working together all along. However his sacrifice wasn’t in vain, with him watching over her the Shinsengumi were able to make many arrests. Yamazaki though finds something admirable in losing to his own rules, and he eventually tracks down the sister and brother and sparks them with Anpan, kicking off the Yamazaki Spring Bread Festival. And as she comments that he must really love Anpan, he tells her he doesn’t like it one bit. Characters *Yamazaki Sagaru (main character) *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo (mention) *Narasaki Sachi *Narasaki Donbei Trivia Part B Introduction Kondo finally gets a date (Or does he!) Plot In the second half we follow Kondo who’s finally gotten Otae to go on a date with him to a baseball game, seeing that his persistence steadily broke down the wall, even if the conditions were that he left her alone after this. When this day comes it seems fate doesn’t exactly approve of it by throwing a typhoon at him, but even so he resolves to go even if it’s raining spears, which it also throws at him. In an attempt to dodge these he ends up losing his tickets, so in order to get them back he has to play baseball with Kagura and her friends. Eventually leading to a tough decision when the girl who has them needs them to bring her brother out of despair. As when she was younger her brother had always played catch with their father and once went missing when he fell into the river doing this. Kondo sees the severity of the situation and decides to put going to the game aside to play catch with her brother, which is able to bring him out of his depression by making him realise that he should throw his ball into the future. If this wasn’t enough their father was found shortly after this but he has amnesia, so Kondo helps to bring his memories back by playing catch with him and eventually giving them the tickets. But even after this it seems fate still has something up his sleeve by sending a meteorite the size of a baseball towards where he would be with Otae, so knowing that she must already be there he races to intercept it. Taking up his bat to protect her while the family he helped backs him up. But as he puts everything into his swing the meteorite slips off the bat and bounces off Otae’s face, leading to her beating him with it. Characters *Kondou Isao (main character) *Shimura Tae *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Yocchan よっちゃん *Kagura Trivia *This is the episode where Kagura appear without Sakata Gintoki and Shimura Shinpachi. Category:Episodes